To Walk In Night
by Tahari
Summary: I was born into darkness, blind, but what others would consider a weakness, I decided would become my strength. Self-Insert. More serious canon AU. M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

To Walk In Night

Summary: I was born into darkness, blind, but what others would consider a weakness, I decided would become my strength.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon… at all… or else I could afford to buy a SS Mini Cooper.

Prologue:

Growing up as a child, I was fearless. It didn't matter that I couldn't see, my ears were keen, my body nimble and there was a whole world to explore. I'm sure I scared my parents near to death more than once with my antics, but they never once discouraged me.

"Listen Tabitha; can you hear the Kricketot's chirping their songs?"

"I hear them Mommy!"

"The night breeze carried their music here as a special gift to you. Be thankful for your gift, and if you keep your ears keen who knows what else it might bring you."

That lesson rooted deep in my heart and only grew as time passed. The world was a beautiful place to me and the wind my best friend. Together we played in the meadows and I discovered the hidden gems of the world - a tiny babbling stream, tall whispering trees that cooled me from the heat of the sun, and best of all it gave me a whole world of possible friends, it introduced me to pokemon.

Tiny and furry crawled the Caterpie and Wurmple upon my fingers, gentle the wings of Butterfree and Dustox kissed my skin, the Pidgey would greet me cheerfully, and the Sentret and Rattata played joyfully with me and the toys I brought.

It was a blessed childhood I had, and then came the day it all changed, the day I started school. Now when I first was told I would be starting schooling, I was as thrilled as any young girl could possibly be, but children can be cruel and with my placement into a Special Education class, I certainly found that fact true for me.

This was an especially trying time for me. Not the learning part, that is, I loved finally having answers to all the questions I had and finally being able to read and discover them myself was an amazing gift, but my friendship with the wind had an unexpected downside - I could hear every cruel taunt and joke and comment made about me - and it hurt.

My parents never knew, of course, it would have killed them to know how much I'd been wounded, and since these wounds were only caused by verbal daggers, I could never bring myself to share. So everyday when I returned from school I again became the joyful girl and every night when after they'd fallen asleep, I'd sneak out into the backyard, lay down in the grass, and let my night breeze friend caress the tears from my face.

Is it any wonder then that I fell in love with the night? The scents, the sounds, the refreshing cool air, and near silence when the rest of the world slumbers? It was my saving grace, the only thing that kept me sane as the years passed. Well that, and my dedicated passion for learning everything that I possibly could about those amazing creatures that I loved, pokemon.

My parents thought I might become a pokemon scientist or researcher, but I had my heart set on a different path - that of a Pokemon League Gym Leader. I had a dream of running a Gym that focused on my most favorite pokemon of all - the nocturnal ones.

I have to say that I have been blessed with the most amazing of parents, because despite their fears, and the obviously inherent difficulties my blindness posed, they focused all their energies on helping me make my dream a reality. So first it was classes, the certificate courses mostly. I learned basic first aid for both humans and pokemon. I studied the laws governing pokemon and the duties of Pokemon League officials. I even took a course on wilderness survival and pokemon orienteering. And since that was a practical course, I was quite lucky that my remaining senses are so strong - and that one of them is an instinctive knowledge of the direction of north! Then finally the day that I'd been waiting for came at last and with nervous excitement, and packed bag in tow, my parents and I piled in the car to drive from our home in Terracotta Town to neighboring Pallet. We were going to see Professor Oak!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a short drive, only a couple of hours to reach Professor Oak's Lab and Ranch on the edge of Pallet Town. The fresh spring breeze echoed my own excitement as it danced around me as I exited the car, pausing only to extend my sensory cane. My Mom grasped my arm gently and led me up the steps. Upon opening the door to the Lab, we were greeted by a blast of air conditioned chill, the cool air liberally laced with the scents of disinfectants and the many subtler musks of the various pokemon they studied here. Squawks and snarls, beeps and the soft whirring of machines echoed across the tiled surfaces as we walked up to the receptionist.

A pause in the clickety-clacketing, then a soft feminine voice asked, "Can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Tabitha Taliesin. I believe Professor Oak is expecting me?"

"Oh yes! Let me take you on back. I hear you're the reason for his latest project? He's been ever so excited about it."

We made small talk as we walked that I only half paid any attention to, distracted by the ever circulating airflow that kept bringing me the most tantalizing hints of intriguing things from the rooms we passed by - and perhaps more distracting still, was the increased blood flow and powerful pulsing produced by my eagerly beating heart.

Then, we were there, and Professor Oak's bouncy tenor was gladfully welcoming, "Tabitha! I'm so glad you made it! You set me the absolutely most delightful challenge! A brand new kind of Pokedex! New features and functions - you'll have to tell me how well it all works out for you!"

I grinned at his enthusiasm, "I'm really grateful Professor for all the effort you've gone to on my behalf. Your helping me to make my seemingly impossible dream possible is an incomparable gift. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to repay you." I bowed deeply to him.

His voice softened, "Ah child, it is such a great joy to me to be able to help out bright youngsters like you on your paths in life. Still," his voice turned teasing, "I'm not completely altruistic. The way I've set up your Pokedex has also turned it into an incalculable research tool for me. So don't you worry, you'll be aiding me just plenty."

I smiled happily in reply as he began rummaging around near him, before stepping close and looping a strap around my neck that let something fall heavily onto my chest. I startled briefly in surprise and brought my hands up to cradle the small box, feeling around it gently. It was hard, plastic, about the size of a paperback book, with a screen taking up the top half facing me, a small protruding circular lense placed near the top and facing outward, a button probably for power along the top edge, and a shift able piece along the bottom that was probably for the batteries.

Now while this Pokedex does have a screen," Professor Oak started explaining, "it is mostly for the use of myself and others, and especially for use as your personal identification. But since otherwise you don't really need it, dear Tabitha, I've reprogrammed your Pokedex to utilize voice commands. So you'll still be able to use it somewhat normally, as well as a few other little goodies I've added. The computer chip has been programmed to be able to constantly filter through the incoming data streaming form the camera and will be cable of alerting you to and identifying the presence of Pokemon and any useful plants in view. After which, you can then pull up the various details and information it has stored on or can analyze from them.

"In addition, I've included a GPS, map, and directional guide functions, so you'll never have to fear getting lost. Oh, and just in case of a true emergency, if you call out, 'Red Alert!' you'll send a signal to the nearest Ranger and/or Emergency Response unit. Now, let's turn it on and see how you do."

I sped through his following lecture, dutifully putting each command and function to memory, but eager for what I knew was coming.

Pausing a second, probably taking in my practically buzzing form, he chuckled, "Oh all right, I guess I'd best not keep you waiting anymore. Now," he stated as he moved elsewhere in the room, "with your particular challenges, and stated desire to focus on nocturnal pokemon, I thought you'd probably not mind having a non-traditional starter, and thus, "he popped a poke ball into my hand, "I give you this."

I held my breath as I pressed the release button, the energy raising the hairs on my hand as it opened. There was a brief whoosh of air followed by a high-pitched squeak and the gentle fluttering of wings.

"Pokedex, identify pokemon."

"Pokemon: Zubat. Number 041 in the Kanto Pokemon Regional database. This pokemon is female. More information?"

My no was absentminded, all my attention on the small pulsing beats of air I could feel in front of me. "Hi Zubat, my name is Tabitha. I'm a new trainer about to go on my journey and I'm wondering if you'd like to come with. There was a pause, then a weight and sharp, prickly claws gently gripping my finger. I raised my other hand tentatively and smiled brightly when I was rewarded with her eagerly butting her head into my hand to be petted. A thought popped in my head, "How would you like to be named Siren?"

She chattered eagerly, and I grinned even more brightly, a peaceful joy ringing through my heart. My first pokemon - I was on my way.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon.

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to come out! Life happens, and I'm a terribly slow writer. Also, just want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited this story!

Chapter 2:

Siren chittered quietly from her spot on my shoulder, one claw delicately tangled in my curly hair as we stood in front of Professor Oak's Lab delaying our goodbyes.

"Oh sweetie!" Mom cried, teary-voiced as she wrapped her arms tightly around me, "I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I could feel teardrops pricking my own eyes now, "Me too Mom."

"Just be careful," Dad's voice too was rough with suppressed emotion, "Now come on Mom, give her some air. We still need to give her gift."

"Gift?" I asked as my Mom stepped back with a sniffle.

"It's just a little something to help you on your way and show how much we believe in you," she answered.

My Dad drew one of my hands up and didn't let go until both were holding the slightly heavy box, "It's warm."

"It's an egg incubator."

I gasped in surprise, "Really?"

Dad chuckled, "Yes sweetpea. We'll let what it is be a surprise for you, but we know you'll take good care of it."

"I stepped forward and hugged my parents as tight as I could whilst still holding the incubator, "I love you guys."

"We love you too sweetie." For a moment we just stood there, basking in the moment, but as all things must, it came to an end.

"Good luck darling, and remember to call us as often as you can."

"I will." I gave them a smile and a last wave before resolutely turning away, "Pokedex, directions to Viridian City."

"Calculating... Turn East, travel 132 meters along Science Way."

"I'm off! Take care Mom, Dad!"

As I began walking, the wind carried my parents' final farewells to me, "You too sweetie! Be safe!"

This was a wonderful day to begin my journey. There was a gentle breeze bringing me the scents of early spring flowers and freshly mown grass. Through one open window I could hear the clatter of dishes and rush of running water. Nearby were the many screams and laughs of happy children playing together, probably a playground. Still, Pallet was a relatively small town and as I turned onto Route 1 the noises of civilization soon gave way to the russle of leaves and cries of pidgey. A soft coo in my ear brought my attention back to my new partner.

"Well Siren, let's see what the Pokedex has to say about you."

"Zubat, a blind Pokemon with supersonic powers. Zubat live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight. This Zubat knows the moves Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish, and Bite. It has the ability Inner Focus."

"That's pretty good Siren! And we have something in common - I'm blind too."

"Zu-zubat," she chittered as she rubbed her head into my neck under my ear.

"Well since your hearing is so much better than mine, do you think you could help warn me of any dangers?"

After she replied with an enthusiastic, "Zu!" we began figuring out a series of signals to use between us. A highpitched screech as loud as she could make would warn of imminent danger. By pushing on my cheek or pulling on my hair she could guide me in one direction or the other. Then we got into battle tactics. First, I'd identify the pokemon we were battling. Then as the fight began, she would call out the signal that corresponded to the correct basic tactic used. Thus, she could tell me if the attack were close or long ranged; whether it was a status, physical, or special attack; and if they were in the air or underground. Hopefully, it would be enough and experience would provide the rest. Now to try it out.

"Pokedex, find pokemon."

"Scanning... There are two pokemon in sight."

"Identify."

"Pidgey and Ledyba." A Ledyba, yes!

"Siren, attack the Ledyba." With a screech she launched herself off my shoulder, "Supersonic!"

One eerie cry was quickly followed by another and I knew the Ledyba had used its own Supersonic to cancel out Sirens.

"Zu-ba!" Ledyba's closing for a physical attack.

"Dodge it, then pop in close to Astonish!"

"Bat-bat!" Status attack successful. Ledyba flinched!

"Bite!" I could hear the Ledyba cry out in pain.

Siren suddenly let out her own squeak of surprise followed by, "Zu-bat-zu!" Oh no! A multiple physical attack? Ledyba must know Comet punch!

"Fly out of range Siren! Then Leech life!"

"Zubat-zubat!" Ledyba's down!

I quickly grabbed a pokeball from my belt, enlarged it, and threw it towards Siren where I new she could direct it to the downed pokemon. My heart thudded loud in my chest. One beat, two, three - "Ping!"

"Yes! We captured Ledyba!" I hurried over and used my cane and Siren's voice to find the pokeball, then hit the release button.

"Ledy-ba?"

"Hi Ledyba, I'm your new trainer Tabitha. I'm just beginning my journey, but hope to one day become a gym leader for pokemon that love the night as much as I do. Do you want to come along?" I could hear the Ledyba's wings buzz as it thought before it replied positively. "All right, let's just get you healed up then."

I dug around in my pack until I found, then applied to Ledyba a bit of healing potion, "Okay, let's see what the dex has to say. Pokedex, identify pokemon."

"Ledyba. Number 165 in the National Index. This pokemon is female. More information?"

"Yes."

"Ledyba, the Five Star pokemon. These naturally gentle Bug-types gather in groups during cold weather to keep warm. This pokemon know the moves Tackle, Supersonic, and Comet Punch. It has the ability Early Bird."

"Star pokemon huh? I seem to recall something about stars and your evolved form. Hmm, what do you think of Starfall for a name?"

"Ledy-baa!"

"Okay," I laughed, "Starfall it is. Well, since it feels like the sun is starting to go down, how about we camp here for the night and me and Siren will teach the signals we've come up with?"

With two positive responses, I started gathering wood for a fire. Today had been a wonderful day.

Tabitha's Pokemon:

Siren - Zubat

Star fall - Ledyba


End file.
